氷水を満たし: Ice Meets Water
by ShikiKira
Summary: Fairy Tail wasn't the only guild to have a request sent from Galuna Island. The same day that Natsu, Lucy, and Gray arrive on the cursed island another team of privately hired S-Class mages came to accept the job. How is the guild going to the change with the introduction of these mysterious mages and their privately own guild? Title subject to change


**Ice Meets Water**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or Fairy Tail

**Summary: **Fairy Tail wasn't the only guild to have a request sent from Galuna Island. The same day that Natsu, Lucy, and Gray arrive on the cursed island another team of privately hired S-Class mages came to accept the job. How is the guild going to the change with the introduction of these mysterious mages and their privately own guild?

**Pairings: **GrayKagome, NatsuLisanna, JellalErza, LyonJuvia, MirokuSango (Just so you guys won't start sending pairing requests. I am literally sick of them.)

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Late at night in the town of Hargeon, a group of three mages appeared on the town's shipping dock.

"So our job is just across the sea, ne minna?" the only witch of the trio asked as they all stared across the large expanse of water. The salty ocean air caused her high ponytail to become windswept and freed several strands of her long raven hair from the ribbon she had tied it with. The cloth of her black form fitting slacks wavered into water and back as the sea's waves crashed and sprayed across the dock and the trio on it.

"It appears so?" the oldest of the group commented as his body and weapons began flying away as dark purple runes. The precious metal of what remained of his staff and the two rings he bore glistened brightly in the moonlight.

"Then we'll meet each other over there, ne?" the red head of the group asked as his female team mate joined the oldest fading in her own runes, but in a dark blue color. The sides of his open jacket flapped in the wind even with his hands tucked into the pockets.

"Hai," the two Dark Écriture users answered just before of their bodies completely dematerialize.

"Ja," the red head replied as he disappeared as well.

When the trio re-appeared, they stood before the large wooden gate of the village they were requested to arrive at.

"This is it, right? It certainly doesn't look like much," the red head stated as he did a quick scan of the area. "You guys sure this is the right place?"

"Hai. There's no mistaking it. We're on Galuna Island just like the job says," the violet eyed man of the team answered.

"In that case…" the emerald eyed red head trailed off while cupping his hands around his mouth and turning his head upwards. "Oi! Is anyone here?!" he shouted. "We're here about the job to lift the curse from the island!"

"Who's there?! We already have a team of mages for that job!" a man yelled from the top of the spiked gate.

"We're a team from the Junelle Family. We sent a confirmation letter for the acceptance of the job request that should have arrived the other day," the blue eyed girl of the group yelled back, cupping her hands around her mouth to extend her voice.

"Show us your marks, all of you!" the man demanded, revealing his face to the small team.

Doing as they had been ordered, the team mates all revealed their family marks. The red head pulled up his shirt to expose his red family stamp, a dog wrapped around a round jewel, on the left of his collar bone. The older and short haired man showed his black family stamp on the inside of his left hand. Lastly, the youngest of the group lifted the hem of her pants and unzipped her boots to display the ice blue stamp on her right ankle.

Right after their seals had been shown, the gate of the village was quickly raised up for them.

"Gomen nasai, we weren't told that another team had accepted the job," the chief of the village apologized as the trio entered. The three mages were not at all disturbed by the demon features that the chieftain and the other villagers bore. They were used to seeing all types of weird things in their professions and social status. "I am the chief of this village, Moka," the chief introduced.

"There was no harm done, Moka-san. We weren't informed that another group of mages had accepted the job as well. When we were in the last town the job had yet to be taken by anyone else," the eldest explained. "Normally, if a job had been accepted it would have been pulled off from the request boards of all the guilds it had been posted on within twenty-four hours of it being taken."

"Ehh? The other mages from Fairy Tail arrived not too long before you all, and they said that their confirmation was just delayed," Moka added.

"Really? That's quite unusual of Fairy Tail. By the way I'm Kagome Higurashi," the blue eyed girl of the team introduced after mumbling to herself. "And these are my team mates. The red head is Shippo Tejina, and the older one is Miroku Bosan; mind his hand though."

The two newly introduced men quickly gave their own greetings to the villagers. "Yo!" "Good evening."

"Would you mind explaining the details about the curse that is affecting you and your village, Moka-san? It would greatly help us in dispelling of it," Kagome continued steadily, knowing how sensitive some people can be with curses.

"Like we told the other mages, this started happening several years ago when the moon turned violet. Ever since then whenever the moon shines man, woman, and child alike revert to these forms. Animals are no exception. It's the moon's evil spell that forces us to appear as demons," the old man grumbled. "To end this curse, the moon must be destroyed!"

"That's strange. The moon was perfectly normal when we were off this island. Could it be…" Miroku asked, while looking up at the moon and ignoring the chief's unreasonable demand. "Have there been any strange occurrences since the moon first turned violet?"

"Hai, there seems to be a strange light that occurs every night at the temple ruins, but we have never been able to investigate it," supplied another man, this one appearing as a red ogre.

The team gave each other a contemplative look, before Kagome answered, "We can get rid of the curse tonight, but we'll have to investigate the rest of the island tomorrow to prevent its return. There seems to be something else going on here."

"Just hurry up and destroy the moon!" the chief roared before he ran off.

As Moka ran to his son's grave, the villagers turned back to the team of mages. "Sumimasen, but please let us take you to where you'll be staying," a female blue demon said as she led them away. "Because we thought there was only going to be one team, you'll have to share the room with the other mages."

"That's alright with us, ne Miroku?" Shippo asked, elbowing the older man humorously. He knew full well that the Heavenly Body Magic user enjoyed conning people to live in luxury.

"Hai, hai, Shippo-kun," the violet eyed man replied with a slight sweat drop. "What about you, Kagome-chan?"

"I'll be fine," the youngest shrugged off. "It's not like this hasn't happened before."

It didn't take long for the group of four to arrive at their destination, which was a medium sized hut near the center of the village. "Well, this is where you'll be staying with the other mages. Would you like me to inform them of your arrival?" their guide asked.

"Iie, it's alright. There's no need to awaken them if they're already asleep," Kagome replied quickly before the other girl could knock on the hut's door to announce their arrival. Hearing the loud round of snores quickly confirmed the younger girl's suspicions.

Understanding what their team mate wanted, Miroku added, "Please go on to your own home. We'll be fine from here."

"Yes, it must have been a long day for you," Shippo added as he took hold of the blue girl's shoulders and turned her around before giving her a gentle push. "Like Miroku said, we'll be fine."

"If you say so," the demoness whispered as she walked away.

Once the villager had was out of hearing and sight range, the Junelle team turned to face each other with the red head leaning against the door and the two ravens standing next to him in a close circle.

"So…" the emerald eyed wizard dragged out. "What do you think about the information we got?" he asked his team mates.

"It's quite peculiar that the moon is only such a color on this island," the eldest member spoke with his right rubbing his chin contemplatively. "It was a perfectly normal when we viewed it from the dock in Hargeon Town. Even more peculiar is that Moka-san didn't recognize the Junelle insignia."

"There's really only one spell that comes to mind that could create such a pillar of light," the blue eyed girl pointed out, motioning to the beam of light from the temple ruins. "And don't you think it's weird that the villager's couldn't approach the temple? Did you feel strange when we arrived, Shippo-kun?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"The only reason the villagers wouldn't be able to approach the temple would be if they're low level demons," Shippo, the only demon of the team, answered. "I feel like my head's been buzzin' ever since we got here."

"Then it seems like someone is attempting to utilize Moon Drip here. It's the only spell known to affect a demon's mind," Miroku added. "And by the behavior of the villagers, their minds have been greatly affected, which would explain why they ceased corresponding with us three years ago. With Moon Drip messing with their minds, they probably can't remember their real forms or where their allegiance lies."

"If that's the case we should probably start by lifting this so called curse. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get our communications back and everything can go back to normal," Kagome said, not liking that anyone would have to suffer like the island's inhabitants have been. "Plus, we did say that we'd get rid of it tonight."

"Yeah, and let's do it before it starts messing with my mind even more," the demon piped while rubbing the back of his head.

"As the spell is most likely Moon Drip, then a dome of its excess energy should have formed over the island. We'll only have to break that for the villagers to regain their memories," the violet eyed man explained.

"Right, and let's not forget that we have to stop whoever is using Moon Drip. If we don't, then all our work was for naught," continued the red head. "Now, what's our plan?"

"Shippo-kun, you and I will be breaking the Moon Drip shell, so we can finish this mission fast and get our payment. Miroku-kun, you'll be creating a reverse Maximum Defense Seal around the village. We don't need whoever is using the lunar spell to retaliate against our employer," the youngest of the group directed. "We'll deal with the trouble makers in the morning. Got it?"

"Hai," the two men answered in unison.

"Then let's go," the blue eyed girl called, causing the group to separate in two. Miroku ran off to the edges of the village walls, and Shippo and Kagome headed back to the center of the village.

"So how are we going to break the dome?" Shippo asked, once they reached the open space that was the village center. Miroku, also arriving at his needed area, began writing the runes for the defense spell along the wooden pillars of the village walls.

"Gravity Magic and something sharp, of course. Think you can make a spear strong enough to pierce through a several year old Moon Drip shell?" Kagome threw back.

"You don't even have to ask about that?" the demon responded as he used his Arc of Embodiment Magic and created several copies of one of the sturdiest spears that he could imagine. "Will this do?" he asked, keeping the spears in the air with his magic. The created spears appeared to be made of re-enforced titanium painted a fire red with spikes protruding along their lengths. The very tip of the spear was made of serrated blades that were joined together to form a sharp multi-crossed spike.

"Perfect," the girl replied as control of the spears was transferred to her. "Now let's see if they can hold up to my gravity?" she suggested as she used Telekinesis to point the spiked part of the spears at different angles, but all still facing upwards.

Taking a deep breath, the raven haired teen concentrated her Gravity magic with her eyes closed and hands pressed together as if she was giving a prayer. As she did this blue magic radiated off Kagome's body, and the spears Shippo had created began to glow bright blue from her magic. When her eyes snapped open, blue magic seals formed at the bottom of each spear just before the weapons shot out in the directions they were pointed in at a high pressured speed.

The duo watched as the weapons flew towards the violet dome that hovered above the island, all the while Kagome held her position as she pushed more magic into her spell. The teen gave the spell one last push of power, sending the spears straight through the violet shell. A series of loud cracking resounded throughout the island as the violet dome splintered and shattered causing millions of tiny harmless purple shards to rain down.

"Well, that was an easy job," Shippo commented as he laced his hands behind his head and watched the many purple slivers fall to the ground.

"Yeah, but don't forget that we still have to find the source," the younger teen reminded, relaxing from her position and gazing at the sky with her longtime friend and team mate.

The two continued watching the falling pieces in silence until the very last one disappeared from the sky.

"So, do you think Miroku finished the seals—" Shippo began only to break off as dark walls of purple light shot up from the village walls. "Never mind… I guess he's done after all," the demon blinked.

The dark walls shined brightly for a few moments before finally subsiding.

"So…" Miroku called as he returned to his team. "Do you guys want to camp out here tonight or go back to the hut?"

The two younger members of the team looked at each other before simultaneously declaring, "Camp out." Both teenagers remembered how terribly loud the snoring they heard was. If they had decided to go back to the hut for their rest, they probably wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

"Alright then," the oldest and only adult of the group replied, using his Ex-quip Magic to pull out a black and purple sleeping bag. At the same time, he used the same magic to change. His long sleeved dark purple V-neck and black slacks were replaced by a lavender button up shirt and matching pants. "Let's get ready for bed."

"Hai," the teens answered with slight smiles on their faces. The two quickly used their own Ex-quip and pulled out their own sleeping bags. A green plant printed bag appeared in Shippo's hand while an ocean printed one appeared in Kagome's grasp.

"At least Moon Drip is no longer an issue for now," Kagome smiled as she rolled her sleeping bag out on the ground. She quickly slipped into the beds confine as she continued to converse with her friends.

"Yeah, and you guys won't have to worry about me going crazy," Shippo joked as he Ex-quip into his own night clothing. His hooded military green jacket and button up gray shirt disappeared, leaving him bare chested, and his dark brown cargo pants were replaced by black knee-length shorts.

"Hey, aren't you going to change before bed, Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked as he propped himself up with an arm from within his sleeping bag.

"Now I am," she answered as a light emitted from within the sleeping bag leaving her night clothes a mystery. "Oyasumi nasai," she called, rolling over onto her side to sleep.

"Oyasumi nasai," the two males called back before doing the same.

* * *

**AN: **At the end of each chapter, the types of Magic used by the Inuyasha characters in that chapter will be given. Inuyasha characters may end up being OP, but bare with me please. Lastly, tell me what you think!

**Kagome:**

Dark Écriture

Gravity Magic

Requip/Ex-quip Magic

**Shippo:**

Teleportation Magic

Arc of Embodiment

Requip/Ex-quip Magic

**Miroku:**

Dark Écriture

Maximum Defense Seal

Requip/Ex-quip Magic


End file.
